K Pop Groups Wiki
GRUPOS K POP MASCULINOS: Aquí se mostraran los grupos k pop masculinos más reconocidos hasta el momento. SUPER JUNIOR'':' También conocido como SuJu o SJ, es una , proveniente de . Formada en el 2005 por , SuJu constaba originalmente de 12 miembros, especializados en el ámbito del entretenimiento musical y actoral y luego se agregó un decimotercer miembro en el 2006. Han sido apodados como los ''Reyes y/o líderes de la onda Hallyu, Los Reyes del Kpop, La puerta hacia el estrellato en Asia, Iconos nacionales de la cultura pop coreana, al demostrar su gran popularidad y éxito tanto como en Corea como en el extranjero durante todos sus años de su carrera. Miembros: Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum y Han Geng. '''''BIG BANG: Es una banda musical formada por G-Dragon, T.O.P, Daesung, Taeyang y Seungri bajo el sello discográfico de YG Entertaiment. Debutaron el 19 de agosto de 2006 en el concierto del 10.º aniversario de YG Family, aunque su primer sencillo, Big Bang, no se publicó hasta el 28 look agosto. El grupo debutó en el 4 de enero de 2008 con el mini álbum For the World.Han sido denominados por los medios de comunicación como leyendas del k-pop y como el grupo más grande de Asia por encabezar la difusión del k-pop en el mundo y por redefinir sus límites. BTS: También conocidos como Bangtan Boys, es un grupo de formado por . El grupo está compuesto por siete integrantes: Rap Monster, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook, Suga, J-Hope y V . Debutaron el de con la canción «No More Dream» incluida en su primer sencillo . Su debut en se produjo con la versión en japonés de «No More Dream» el de . El nombre del club de fanes oficial es A.R.M.Y, de "Adorable Representative MC for Youth".Han llevado a cabo cinco giras como artistas en solitario: dos gira mundiales, dos en y una en Japón, atrayendo a más de 600 000 espectadores y actuando en Asia,Oceanía, Norteamérica y Sudamérica. INFINITE: Es una boy band surcoreana formada en el 2010 bajo la agencia . El grupo consiste de 6 integrantes: Sungkyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Sungyeol, L y Sungjong.Han sido conocidos por sus altamente sincronizadas coreografías, incluyendo la famosa 'Danza del escorpión/ Paso del escorpión' de la canción "BTD/Before the Dawn", uno de sus mayores éxitos en Asia. Desde su debut en el 2010, Infinite continúa ganando popularidad tanto en Corea Del Sur como en y el extranjero. El 30 de Agosto de 2017 Woollim Entertainment anunció que ya no pertenece al grupo. SHINee: Es una boy band surcoreana formada por S.M Entertaiment en 2008, la cual consiste de cinco miembros: Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho y Taemin. SHINee fue creado como un grupo de R&B contemporáneo, por su empresa con el objetivo de ser tendencia en todas las áreas de la música, la moda, la danza, etc, y debutó en mayo de 2008 en el programa Inkigayo de SBS con el sencillo «Replay» de su primer miniálbum del mismo nombre. El grupo ganó la atención por iniciar una tendencia de moda entre los adolescentes, que los medios llamó «Shinee Trend». EXO: Es una boy ban surcoreana, formada por S.M Entertaiment en 2011 conformada por doce miembros que después de varias salidas, EXO continuó siendo un grupo con nueve miembros: Xiumin, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Kai y Sehun. GRUPOS K POP FEMENINOS: Aquí se mostraran los grupos k pop femeninos mas reconocidos actualmente, teniendo en cuenta su reciente debut. BLACKPINK: También escrito BLΛƆKPIИK '''es un grupo femenino surcoreano.Formado por la empresa YG Entertaiment en 2016. El grupo está formado por cuatro integrantes: Jisoo, Jennie, Rosé y Lisa. Debutaron el 8 de agosto de 2016 con el sencillo en CD titulado Square One. Hasta el momento tienen cinco canciones tituladas "Boombayah", "Whistle", "Playing with fire", "Stay" y "As if it's your last", las cuales han causado gran impacto en varias partes del mundo. ''TWICE:'' Es un grupo femenino surcoreano formado por JYP Entertaiment a través del programa de telerrealidad SIXTEEN en 2015. El grupo está compuesto por nueve miembros: Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung y Tzuyu. El grupo debutó el 20 de octubre de 2015, con el miniálbum "The story begins". ''RED VELVET:'' Es un grupo femenino surcoreano creado por S.M Entertaiment. El grupo debutó el 1 de agosto de 2014 con el sencillo «Happiness» y con cuatro miembros: Irene, Seulgi, Wendy y Joy. El 11 de marzo de 2015 se anunció la entrada en el grupo del quinto miembro, Yeri.Con su primer mini álbum, Ice Cream Cake, el grupo consiguió llegar en marzo de 2015 al número uno de la lista Gaon Album Chart, hecho que se ha vuelto a repetir con todos sus lanzamientos en Corea. Lograron entrar también en el número uno de la lista Billboard World Albums con su primer álbum de estudio, The Red, y con el cuarto mini álbum, ''Rookie. ''En programas de música el grupo ha logrado un total de treinta primeros premios. ''GFriend:'' Es un grupo musical femenino de Corea del Sur formado por seis integrantes y creado por Source Music en 2015. Hizo su debut con el álbum Season of Glass el 15 de febrero de 2015. En poco tiempo GFriend consiguió posicionarse en los primeros puestos de las listas de éxitos coreanas y también en programas musicales en tan solo 12 días después de su debut. ''CLC:'' Es un grupo femenino surcoreano formado por en 2015. El grupo consta de siete miembros: Seunghee, Yujin, Seungyeon, Sorn, Yeeun, Elkie y Eunbin. CLC es una abreviación de 'C'rysta'''L C'''lear. Debutó el 19 de marzo de 2015 promocionando el sencillo principal del álbum «Pepe». ''WEKI MEKI:'' Es un grupo de chicas surcoreano formado por Fantagio en 2017.Cuatro miembros del grupo aparecieron en el programa de supervivencia de la televisión,Produce 101, y como ganadoras finales, las miembros Choi Yoo-jung y Kim Do-yeon debutaron como parte del grupo proyecto de chicas I.O.I hasta enero de 2017. El grupo está formado por ocho miembros: Suyeon, Elly, Yoojung, Doyeon, Sei, Lua, Rina, Lucy.El grupo debutó el 8 de agosto de 2017. Actividad reciente Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo '''¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. Encuentra videos sobre tu tema en la videoteca de Fandom. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación